Você É Tudo Pra Mim
by GrillowsSmackedCSI
Summary: Stella foi embora, mas depois percebe que deixou algo para trás, o seu único e grande amor, então decide voltar. O que será que vai acontecer? Leiam pra saber! Shipper: Smacked
1. Chapter 1

**POV. Mac Taylor**..

"Hoje faz exatamente um ano que Stella foi embora. Faz um ano que minha vida mudou e para pior. Ela foi embora sem ao menos se despedir, ela me deixou aqui tão só. Não atende mais minhas ligações, aliás não sei se ela tem o mesmo número ou se ela está me evitando, mas prefiro acreditar que ela tenha mudado de número. Éramos ou melhor somos melhores amigos, não entendo porque Stella agiu desta forma. Não sei porque mais a cada dia fica difícil chegar nesse laboratório e não ver aqueles lindos olhos verdes, aquele sorriso que fazia meu dia ficar melhor, mais especial. Fiquei tão abalado quando ela se foi, que quando Jo Danville veio para esse laboratório trabalhar no lugar de Stella, não deixei ela ocupar a sala de Stella. A sala continua do jeito que ela deixou, a sala vive trancada e ninguém tem acesso, somente eu. É estranho mas às vezes me pego lá dentro da sala dela vendo suas fotos, suas coisas. Depois que ela se foi comecei a sentir algo diferente, como se eu precisasse dela, a todo tempo. Oh Deus como Stella faz falta. A única coisa que sei sobre ela é que ela está comandando um laboratório em Nova Orleans. Além disso no lugar de Stella, me mandam essa tal de Jo. Ela pensa que não percebi, mas ela faz de tudo para tentar substituir Stella, coisa que vai ser difícil, pois é impossível substituírem Stella, minha querida Stella. Em cima da minha mesa tem dois porta retratos, um com uma foto da minha equipe com Stella e outra somente comigo e Stella, e Jo teve a capacidade de me dizer que eu deveria trocar as fotos por outras que tenha ela ao invés de Stella e disse também que eu deveria deixar ela ocupar a sala da Stell, porque ela não iria voltar nunca mais. Isso me deixou muito, mas muito furioso, como ela teve a capacidade de me dizer isso. Stella Bonasera é insubstituível! Mesmo que ela não volte, nunca ninguém ira tomar o seu lugar. Como ela faz falta! Mas o que será isso que estou sentindo? Será amor? Será que estou me apaixonando por Stella, minha melhor amiga? Não pode ser! Mas e se for que mal há?"

Gostaram? Espero que sim! Bjs


	2. Chapter 2

MT: Mac Taylor  
SB: Stella Bonasera  
DM: Danny Messer  
LM: Lindsay Moroe  
SH: Sheldon Hawkes  
DS: Dr. Sid  
AR: Adam Ross  
JD: Jo Danville  
DF:Don Flack  
-

**POV. Stella Bonasera.**

"Hoje completa um ano que me mudei aqui pra Nova Orleans, que deixei Nova York, que abandonei meus amigos, que abandonei Mac, o meu querido Mac Taylor. Ás vezes penso como fui egoísta com ele, ele que sempre me ajudou, sempre esteve comigo e eu de repente vou embora sem ao menos me despedir, sem dar explicações. Será que ele ficou magoado? Mas também se tiver ficado, tem todo direito. Eu sempre lhe disse que ele era meu melhor amigo e do nada eu vou embora, sem ao menos falar com ele. Confesso que quando recebi o convite para vir comandar o laboratório aqui fiquei muito contente, também muito curiosa e egoísta pensei somente em mim e deixei pra trás pessoas muito importantes. No momento em que parti achei que estava fazendo a coisa certa, por isso até prefiri ir sem me despedir, pois sabia que eles iriam fazer de tudo para eu ficar. E se eles me pedissem com certeza eu ficaria. Por isso fiz desta maneira. Eu queria conhecer novos lugares, novas pessoas, ter novas experiencias. Mas com o passar do tempo percebi que fui muito precipitada, ir morar em outro lugar, deixar tudo que conquistei, é difícil. Sinto tanta falta dos meus amigos, da minha afilhadinha Lucy, da qual eu e Mac somos padrinhos. Sinto muita falta também de Mac, meu parceiro e melhor amigo, dos seus abraços confortantes, das suas doces palavras de carinho. Mac.. Eu sou completamente apaixonada por ele. É um pena que eu tenha descoberto esse amor tarde, somente depois da minha partida. Queria tanto lhe falar o que sinto. E é por isso que hoje estou de volta para NY, isso mesmo. A uma semana pedi demissão aqui e estou de volta aqui em NY, em busca do meu amor Mac."

**No laboratório ~**

Mac foi arrancado de seus pensamentos por Jo. Ela havia acabado de chegar e foi direto para a sala dele.

JD: Bom dia querido! - disse toda alegre.

MT: Bom dia. - respondeu secamente.

JD: Mac hoje faz um ano que estou aqui, que tal mais tarde sairmos para comemorar?

MT: Não posso. Tenho muito trabalho a fazer e além disso eu não tenho nada pra comemorar.

JD: Mac.. - disse repreendendo ele.

MT: Olha Jo me dê licença, eu preciso trabalhar.

–-

Stella havia acabado de chegar em NY, não esperou nem um pouco e seguiu direto para o laboratório e logo chegou lá. Ao entrar deu de cara com Lindsay.

LM: Não acredito! Stellaa! - disse indo abraçar a amiga. - Que saudades!

SB: Oi Linds! Também estava com muitas saudades.- disse retribuindo o abraço.

Logo chegaram Flack e Danny.

DM: Stell! Tudo bem? - disse abraçando Stella.

SB: Tudo bem sim.

DF: Olá minha amiga!

SB: Olá Flack. - disse o abraçando.

LM: Vamos para a sala de descanso para podermos conversar.

Lá na sala de descanso estava Adam, Sheldoon e Sid.

SB: Olá meus amigos!

AR: Stella! - disse comprimentando-a.

SH: Olá Stell! - disse lhe abraçando.

DS: Olá minha querida! - disse abraçando-a.

SB: Como vocês estão?

LM: Estamos bem.

DM: Mas e você Stella? Como está?

SB: Estou bem Danny.

DF: Nossa Stell, você nos deu um maior susto.

LM: Ficamos muito preocupados, só depois de um tempo que descobrimos para onde você foi.

SB: Pois é. Foi um loucura o que eu fiz. Eu preferi ir sem me despedir, pois sabia que se viesse falar com vocês iriam insistir para eu ficar. E também fiquei muito feliz quando recebi o convite e decidi ir de uma vez. Mas agora estou de volta.

SH: Sério?

SB: Sim.

DF: Mas definitivo?

SB: Isso mesmo. Eu pedi demissão lá.

DM: Nossa Stell, que coragem!

SB: Mas e Mac, onde está?

LM: Está na sala dele.

DM: Agora ele vive trancado lá.

SB: Mas por quê?

DS: Stella, desde quando você se foi, o Mac mudou completamente, ele voltou a ser aquele Mac Taylor durão, mau humorado, não sorri mais.

SB: Ah Sid, mas tenho certeza que não foi só por minha causa. Deve ter acontecido algo mais. Além disso, tem alguém me substituindo?

SH: Contrataram uma mulher, se chama Jo Danville.

SB: Ela está na minha sala?

LM: Não. Desde que você saiu, Mac mantém sua sala trancada, somente ele tem acesso. Ela bem que queria ficar lá, mas Mac não deixou.

DF: Verdade. Ela é um pé no saco, faz de tudo para te substituir, mas Mac não aceita isso nem sua demissão ele assinou, ele deixou como se você tivesse tirado licença.

SB: É eu sei.

DM: Ele não aceita que digam que ela é sua substituta.

SB: Vou lá vê-lo. - disse se levantando.

–-

JD: Mac descanse um pouco, você trabalha muito.

MT: Quem decide sobre minha vida sou eu.- disse um pouco grosso.

JD: Mac eu gosto tanto de você! - disse se aproximando.

MT: Não te dei essa liberdade.

JD: Mac eu te amo.- diz dando-lhe um beijo.

Nesse momento Stella entra na sala e vê eles se beijando.

Gostaram? Até mais.. Beijoss


	3. Chapter 3

MT: Mac Taylor  
SB: Stella Bonasera  
DM: Danny Messer  
LM: Lindsay Moroe  
SH: Sheldon Hawkes  
DS: Dr. Sid  
AR: Adam Ross  
JD: Jo Danville  
DF:Don Flack  
-

Capítulo anterior: "Nesse momento Stella entra na sala e vê eles se beijando."

–-

Mac empurra Jô e nesse momento vê Stella saindo de sua sala. Stella foi correndo para sala dela, pois ainda tinha a chave.

MT: Nunca mais se atreva a fazer isso ou irei tomar medidas drásticas contra você. - disse nervoso.

JD: O que é isso Mac? Nem está parecendo homem me rejeitando desse jeito, uma mulher tão cobiçada.

MT: Eu sou muito homem, mas não para você. Agora suma da minha sala. - disse aos gritos.

Jo saiu de lá muito nervosa. Mac então corre para sala de Stella, ele ainda não estava acreditando que era ela, tinha que comprovar, ver com seus próprios olhos. Mac foi até a sala de Stella e viu que estava trancada, mas como ele tinha a chave abriu e entrou.

MT: Stella! - chamou Mac.

SB: Olá Mac. - disse disfarçando e indo abraçá-lo.

Ela tinha ficado com muito ciúmes mas não queria que ele percebesse, então o tratou normalmente.

MT: Senti tanto a sua falta. - disse retribuindo o abraço.

SB: Eu também Mac. Ah, desculpe ter te interrompido a pouco minutos.

MT: Você não interrompeu nada, me ajudou isso sim. Faltou pouco para eu descer a mão na cara dela. Stella ficou mais animada ao ouvir aquilo.

SB: Mac? É você? - disse sorrindo.

MT: Sim sou eu mesmo. - disse sorrindo. - Não sei quem ela pensa que é para chegar me beijando, não dei essa liberdade a ela. A única que poderia chegar lá e fazer isso era você.

SB: O que? - perguntou incrédula com o que ele tinha dito.

MT: Desculpe Stell, não foi isso que quis dizer. - disse um pouco envergonhado. - O que eu quero dizer é que não dei a ela a liberdade que dei a você. Você é minha melhor amiga.

SB: Tudo bem Mac. Entendi tudo. - disserindo da cara que ele tinha feito. - Mas Mac, que história é essa de você ficar tratando ela mal? Comigo não era assim, comigo você era mais gentil.

MT: Eu não gosto muito dela Stell. Sabe ela vive fazendo de tudo para te substituir. Eu não gosto disso. E aquele Mac Taylor gentil se foi quando você me deixou, quando foi embora.

SB: Mac, ela está no meu lugar, é normal que ela queira isso. E aquele Mac vou tentar trazer de volta.

MT: A partir de agora ele está de volta! Ela não está no seu lugar porque não assinei nenhuma demissão sua, você apenas tirou licença, como pode ver está tudo do jeito que você deixou. Esperando o seu retorno.

SB: Você é um fofo Mac, está tudo, tudo do jeito que eu deixei mesmo. Mas Mac e se eu não voltasse?

MT: Iria ficar assim do mesmo jeito. Eu não iria deixar ninguém por a mão aqui.

SB: Pensei que tivesse ficado magoado comigo.

MT: No começo até fiquei, pensava o porque de não ter me contado nada, mas agora sei que você fez isso para o seu bem.

SB: Eu queria ter falado com vocês antes de ir, mas se tivesse vindo me despedir, com certeza não teria ido, vocês insistiriam para eu ficar.

MT: É verdade! Mas agora está tudo bem. Stella você veio de passagem ou vai ficar definitivamente? - perguntou curioso.

SB: Eu voltei para ficar. Percebi que não posso, não consigo viver longe de você, quer dizer dos meus amigos.

MT: É a melhor notícia que eu poderia receber! Sua sala está aqui, quando quiser pode voltar a ocupá-la.– disse bem alegre.

SB: Obrigada meu amigo! Mas e aí meu Mac Taylor gentil vai voltar mesmo?

MT: Sim, pois ele pertence somente amiga dele, a maravilhosa Detetive Stella Bonasera.

SB: Já vi que meu querido Mac Taylor que conheço voltou.

MT: Sim. Ele voltou, mas só porque a belíssima detetive grega está de volta, ele só pode ser assim, "gentil", ao lado dela, porque ela o fez assim.

SB: Mac eu te adoro sabia?

MT: Eu também te adoro. Mas e essas malas aí?

SB: São minhas, quando sair daqui vou procurar um hotel para ficar, é que quando fui embora vendi meu apartamento.

MT: De jeito nenhum, eu não vou deixá-la abandonada. Você vai ficar no meu apartamento.

SB: Não irei incomodar?

MT: De maneira alguma, você nunca incomoda e além disso agora terei uma companhia.

SB: Ok então tá.

MT: Você quer ir na frente ou prefere me esperar?

SB: Vou te esperar!

MT: Só que vou demorar um pouco, tenho alguns papéis para assinar.

SB: Sem problemas!

MT: Me faz companhia na minha sala enquato assino?

SB: Com todo prazer!

Então eles seguiram para a sala de Mac. Lá ficaram conversando, até que Jo entra.

JD: Mac. - entrou rapidamente.

MT: Não sabe bater na porta não? E pra você não é Mac, é detetive Taylor.

JD: Oh. Desculpe! - disse sem graça ao ver que ele estava acompanhado.

Gostaram? Comentem, please!


End file.
